l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma Korin
Ikoma Korin was a bushi scout of the Lion Clan. During a short time he decided to be the ronin Korin, but returned to the Clan, becoming the new governor of the City of the Rich Frog and the Ikoma Daimyo. Family Korin was the nephew of Ikoma Fujimaro. Clan Letter to the Lion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) His elder son, Ikoma Kusari, was married to the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai, News of Rokugan Circa Lotus Edition, by Rich Wulf and his second son, Ikoma Hagio, Ikoma Hagio (Glory of the Empire flavor) succeeded him as Ikoma Daimyo. Ikoma Hagio (Empire at War boxtext) Dragon-Phoenix War When the Tsuno attacked the Lion, the Clan was at war with the Dragon Clan, and allied with the Phoenix Clan. In order to fight the Tsuno, the Lion retired its troop from the Phoenix lands leaving only a handful of skillfull warriors led by Matsu Shinya, and the Phoenix considered it a betrayal. Shiba Aikune, driven half mad by Isawa's Last Wish, killed Shinya; Faith In My Clan (Dark Allies flavor) Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf but Korin leading a unit of Lion's Pride alongside with Matsu Watako survived and made their way back through the Phoenix land. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf His uncle Ikoma Fujimaro went on his tracks in 1159 Clan Letter to the Lion #19 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) and several months later he was guided by Togashi Mitsu and found in 1160 a wounded Korin and the rest of the trapped Lion. Recruiting Drive (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) All vow to leave the Phoenix lands alive. Matsu Watako (Heaven and Earth flavor) Four Winds, p. 55 They were hunted by an inquisitor, Isawa Fosuta. Isawa Fosuta (Winds of Change flavor) The group made their way back to safety and the Korin's unit honored him, as a leader that spirited them in such difficult times. War of the Rich Frog In 1165 during the War of the Rich Frog, the gunso Korin was charged by Ikoma Sume with finding the traitor believed to be plaguing the ranks of the Lion Clan armies during the War of the Rich Frog. Upon the arrival of Ikoma Otemi in 1166 as the new commander of the Lion forces in the city, Korin was dismissed and requested to leave the Lion camps. Otemi was unpleased with his performance. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Traitor found Korin had found that the traitor was Ikoma Yasuko, Otemi's wife, Blind Honor (Hidden City flavor) who intercepted the reports that passed through Kyuden Ikoma. Rather than reveal the information to Otemi, Korin chose for a time to become ronin and search for an answer on his own. He came reached Yasuko with the intention to murder her, but the Lion realized what the Scorpion already knew, that she was good for the Lion. Yasuko told her obligations to the Scorpion were currently complete, and offered to work together for the good of their Clan. Korin fled, but anyhow Yasuko decided to help the Lion through him. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Ronin Korin was met by Matsu Kenji outside Kaeru Toshi. She would march to retake Sukoshi Zutsu, a small village nearby occupied by the Unicorn. Korin had found a Yasuko's parchment in his saddle bag advising about this unimportant village, warning the Lion about it. He did not inform Kenji because Korin did still not trust Yasuko. He refused to came alongside Kenji, but followed her unit from distance. Korin saw how the Unicorn Clan had ambushed Kenji's scouts, and advised his fellow Lions that were camped nearby. He was wounded by the Lion guards, and the fight between Kenji's unit and the Unicorn was fierce. Governor of Kaeru Toshi Korin and Kenji was found by a woodsman, Anzai, who offered them refuge. Korin told Kenji thar Kaeru Meiji, son of the Kaeru Daimyo, Kaeru Tomaru, was a traitor. After the dead of the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Nimuro, Korin met Yasuko again, and she told that Meiji had been killed by Bayushi Hirono, her yojimbo. Yasuko gave to Korin a Golden Frog, formerly worn by the Kaeru Daimyo. Meiji had no sons to rule the city and Korin became re-accepted into the Lion Clan and to be given governance of Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue Ikoma Daimyo Korin was made daimyo of the Ikoma family when Ikoma Sume retired. Korin privately stared at the badge of his office, the Ikoma Tessen, as if looking for answers. Prayers and Treasures, p. 138 In Korin's stead, the court at Kyuden Ikoma was dominated by Ikoma Yasuko. Masters of Court, p. 170 Ikoma Masote's death Yasuko convinced Ikoma Masote's supporters that his failure to neutralize Doji Domotai, Doji Kurohito's daughter and Crane heir, when he engineered the death of Doji Akiko was a sign of weakness. Ikoma Korin and Vacant Throne, p. 16 Ikoma Otemi ordered him to die a coward's death for this treachery, and Domotai herself dealt the killing blow. Old Rivalries, Part III, by Shawn Carman Masote had not asked for a yojimbo to stand in for him and accepted his own death with courage. Khan's Defiance In 1168 the new Champion Matsu Yoshino ordered Korin to keep an eye on the . Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1668 Korin attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. The recently proclamated Protector of the Imperial City, Bayushi Norachai, appointed Korin as his deputy in command of the city. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 5 The Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime gifted Korin a Crystal Katana. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 5 Kakita Himoto, a bitter enemy to the Shadowlands, allied with him and Hiruma Todori to work together against the Shadowlands. They dedicated themselves to opposing Daigotsu Soetsu's insidious influence in court. After Winter Court ended they launched a mission to purify the village of Oni Mura. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 When news of the Khan’s invasion of Lion lands arrived the Court Ikoma Korin decided to leave for the capital, taking with him as many bushi as could be spared from the Clan’s embassy guards, as well as his subordinate Ikoma Tatsunori. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 7 Khan's Assault Korin led one of the armies defending Lion lands in 1169 when the Khan launched his assault upon the Lion and the Imperial City during the Khan's Defiance. With the snow thawed, the Lion's fury was upon the Khan. Yoshino leading the Lion pushed the Unicorn army back, using the army led by Ikoma Korin to push from the north, his own army pushing from the west and an army lead by Matsu Takenao from the south. The Unicorn had to fully engage the Lion before they could reach the capital. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Race for the Throne During the Race for the Throne the Lion endorsed Toturi Shigekawa as their candidate for Emperor. Yoshino proclaimed him in a meeting with all the Lion leaders. Akodo Setai demurred if the words said by the prophet Kitsune Narako at the Jade Championship had been taken in consideration. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Death Korin was killed in 1170 during Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the Great Clans. Spider Clan assassins impersonated ronin from groups allied to the Lion Clan before striking and killing Korin. All the assassins were wiped out in retalliation by the Lion. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman The position was then offered to Ikoma Otemi, but he passed the honor to Korin's son, Ikoma Hagio instead. Preparations, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, & Fred Wan External Links * Ikoma Korin (Winds of Change) * Ikoma Korin Exp (Web of Lies) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Korin